


Sugary Sweetness

by TripCreates



Series: Free! Halloween 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Polyamory, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: While Makoto is at work, Haru and Rin decorate the apartment for the night's Halloween party. And they maybe get a little sidetracked in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Here's the final fic in this series and I've had a great time writing all of them. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the last prompt on [this list](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/151946818606/some-spooky-scary-halloween-prompts-for-otps-or). It's not exactly the same but still resembles it for the most part. 
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone fic if you choose too but the fic before this "Midnight Masquerade" will give you more backstory to the set up of this polyship. 
> 
> Enjoy! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3

“Does this look straight?” Rin asked as he held up the end of the “Happy Halloween” banner on the wall.

“Raise it up a little higher,” Haru answered. Rin did so and glanced back at him. “Perfect.”

Rin attached it to the wall and hopped down off the stool. He stepped back and stood next to Haru, putting his hands on his hips as he admired his work. “What should we put up next?” he asked, glancing at Haru.

Haru looked over at the table which was completely covered in various Halloween decorations. They might have gone a little overboard with how much they bought that morning but Rin didn’t have much of an impulse control as he picked out the stuff. Haru wasn’t much use at reigning him in like Makoto could do, so they ended up with a lot.

He walked over to the table and picked up a package of black, paper bats. “We could do these,” he said, showing them to Rin.

Rin nodded as he looked around the room to find the best place to put them. “How about we put some under the banner and the rest spread out along the walls?”

Haru looked around the room and nodded. He opened the packaged and handed some to Rin before walking to the other side of the apartment to start there.

“I’m glad we’re having this party tonight and everyone is coming,” Rin said, holding a bat up to the wall as he figured out where to place it.

It had been a year since they graduated high school and while everyone was now attending nearby universities, it was hard to make everyone’s schedule match up. Even with Rin moving back from Australia this year, he still didn’t get to see his friends as much as he liked between classes and swim practices. Sure, he got to see Sousuke every day since they lived together and saw Makoto and Haru often, but he missed the rest of his friends. Getting to relax and have a good time tonight was exactly what he needed.

That’s why Rin was happy to be back in Japan again. He liked his coach in Australia but this was where he belonged. After how things went the first time he left, it didn’t feel right leaving everyone again. Haru, Makoto, and Sousuke supported him in his initial decision to go but he couldn’t help but wonder what he would miss again.

“It’ll be good to see everyone,” Haru said.

“Even Sousuke?” Rin asked, turning to look over at Haru.

Haru remained staring at the wall as he answered, “Yes, even Sousuke.”

Rin smiled as he turned back to the wall. “I’m glad you two are finally becoming friends.” It took them long enough but Rin kept that thought to himself.

“We’re not friends,” Haru huffed. He tolerated Sousuke more but that was about it. He wasn’t hanging out with him without Rin like Makoto did.

 _Of course_ , Rin thought as he shook his head. “Well, you’re at least getting along better than in school. That’s a start.” Maybe this was the best it was ever going to be between the two of them but Rin would take it.

*

Hours later, the apartment was finally finished. Black and orange was everywhere with pumpkins, bats, spiders along the walls and surfaces. Candles were spread about the room; some real in small glass holders while fake light up ones were in candelabras. All that was left to go was the food.

Rin was happy with how it all turned out. He could tell even Haru was too and hoped that Makoto would like it as well.

Haru and Rin sat at the table decorating the cookies Haru baked. There were bats, pumpkins and ghosts sitting on a plate in front of them ready to be decorated. Rin was in charge of adding the layer of icing while Haru added the little details since he was better at it. Rin finished his part sooner since it was easier and sat back to watch Haru. It amazed him how artistic Haru was on top of his swimming.

There was still some icing left over in the bowl and since there were no more cookies for him to do, Rin dipped his finger into it. He brought his finger up to his lips and licked away the icing. As he did, he noticed Haru watching him from the corner of his eye. Rin smirked and he did it again, this time more deliberate as he pulled the digit out of his mouth, making a “pop” sound.

Haru’s full attention was on him now, his head turned to face him. Rin dipped his finger in again and held his finger out to Haru. “Want some? It tastes good.”

Haru leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked with Rin’s as he closed his mouth around his finger. He swirled his tongue around the tip before leaning in more, taking the whole finger into his mouth. Rin’s breath hitched as he did and he bit his bottom lip as he watched Haru.

Haru pulled back, sucking on the tip before letting the finger slid out of his mouth. “That is good,” he said, licking his lips.

He set the pipping bag down, forgetting all about the cookies, and dipped his middle and forefinger into the icing bowl. He scooted around the corner of the table, right up to Rin, and held out his hand. He watched with hungry eyes as Rin took them into his mouth, licking away the icing. Haru quickly pulled them out and surged forward, capturing Rin’s lips in a messy, open kiss. He slipped his tongue in, chasing after the sugary sweetness.

The sudden force from Haru knocked Rin back and he caught himself on his elbow before falling completely onto the floor. He hadn’t expected Haru to be so eager but he wasn’t complaining. Rin tilted his head to the side, getting a better angle as he ran his hand into Haru’s hair.

But Haru wanted _more_.

He broke the kiss and pushed Rin down onto his back. He landed with an “oof” and he watched as Haru climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. As Haru leaned back in to continue kissing, Rin’s hands found their way to his hips.

Haru left his mouth and trailed his lips down Rin’s jaw to his neck, giving him extra attention there as his hands ran up under Rin’s shirt. Rin closed his eyes, letting Haru do as he wished. He ran his hands down Haru’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Haru jerked his hips forward, grinding into him. Haru continued thrusting his hips as he kissed back up to Rin’s mouth, swallowing his moans.

They soon heard the front door open and heard Makoto call out “I’m home”, but neither of them stopped. Rin wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he always got a rush out of Makoto or Haru walking in on him while he was doing something with the other.

However, they did stop when they heard Makoto cry out.

Haru’s head shot up, worry spreading across his face, as Rin turned his head to look up at him. Makoto never reacted this way to walking on them before. To their relief, it wasn’t them making out that made him react that way. Makoto had walked into the fake spider web Haru hung from the ceiling close to the door.

Haru climbed off of Rin and quickly made his way over to him. Makoto was flushed with embarrassment, realizing it was fake, as Haru helped pull the web out of his hair.

“Sorry, for a moment I thought it was real,” Makoto said, avoiding eye contact with Haru.

“It’s okay,” Haru reassured. “I shouldn’t have hung it so low.”

Makoto looked up at Haru once he was done. “Thank you.” He leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips as Rin approached. Makoto gave him one too after he pulled away from Haru.

“How was your swim class this afternoon?” Rin asked.

“It went well. The kids were good as usual,” Makoto replied. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here when I got home.”

Rin smiled. “Well, it took us longer to decorate and then we got a little sidetracked,” he replied.

Makoto chuckled and said, “I noticed.” He removed his shoes and jacket, hanging it on the peg by the door. “I also didn’t realize how much you two would be decorating for tonight,” he said, turning back to look around the apartment.

“Well, aren’t we having a Halloween party? We wanted it to look good,” said Rin. “Come and take a better look at it all.”

Makoto had not been expecting this much when they decided to host a Halloween party at his and Haru’s apartment. “You two certainly did a good job with all of this,” he said, glancing around at everything. His eyes soon landed on the table with the half-finished decorated cookies. “You made cookies too?”

“We need to finish them,” Haru said.

“Because you got sidetracked?” Makoto asked, smiling at them.

Rin smirked. “It happens.” He heard his phone vibrate on the table. He walked over and picked it up to see a text from Sousuke. “Looks like I really lost track of time and should get going so I can get ready for tonight. We’ll try to be back here a little early before everyone else arrives.”

“See you then,” Makoto said. “Can’t wait to see you in your costume.”

“And the same for you two.” Rin gave them each a kiss goodbye before slipping on his shoes and leaving.

“You really like it all?” Haru asked once Rin was gone. He was worried they really did go too overboard with everything.

Makoto nodded as he looked at Haru. “I really do. I hadn’t expected you two to do so much but you did a wonderful job. I think this is going to be a fun party.”

A small smile spread across Haru’s face, his worries gone.

“I know it may be a little early to say this, but we should turn this into a yearly tradition,” Makoto said. “I’m sure everyone would be up for it.”

As Haru sat back down at the table to finish the cookies, he said, “You’re only saying that so Nagisa can’t drag you to a haunted house again.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there but I think it would be fun and something to look forward to every year. Don’t you think?” he asked.

Haru glanced back up at Makoto and shrugged one shoulder. “I guess so.”

Despite his seemingly disinterest, Makoto could tell Haru was more into the idea than he was letting on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> By the way, their costumes are most definitely Future Fish because Rin would love to be the sexy cop for his boyfriends ;)
> 
> If you want to reblog on tumblr, use this post [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/152547364351/sugary-sweetness).


End file.
